Need
by C. Adrien Cummings
Summary: Harry/Draco oneshot. After a rough day at work, Harry needs something to help him relax... something he knows Draco will help him with.  And while Harry certainly enjoys it, Draco loves it every bit as much.


**Author's Note:** Not too much to say about this one... you all responded so well to Passion that I wanted to get something else up for you as quickly as possible. And while this is as pathetically short as that, I think it's even hotter. But as always, it's what _you_ think that matters most. Please let me know your opinion on the matter! :D

**Disclaimer:** The characters and settings used in this story belong to the illustrious J.K. Rowling. I may have taken slight liberties with their personalities and/or appearances, and I mean no harm whatsoever by doing so. No copyright infringement is intended and absolutely no money is being made by my writing this.

* * *

**Need  
**(by C. Adrien Cummings)

* * *

Harry walked into his and Draco's bedroom after a long and stressful day at work, hoping his lover would be splayed out on the bed, naked and waiting for him. To his disappointment, the sexy blond was nowhere in sight. He _was_ within earshot however, and Harry smiled widely when he realized Draco _was_ naked; he was just in the shower, rather than in bed.

Quickly and quietly, Harry stripped off his own robes and underclothes. Truthfully, he needn't have been as careful as he was to be quiet, as there was no way Draco could have heard him over his own voice. As Harry crept into the bathroom and up to the large shower stall, he paused a moment to listen to his lover sing. It never failed to make him smile. Draco was a truly talented musician, both with his voice and with a piano. Whenever Harry heard either, he melted a little more and became that much more enthralled with the beautiful boy who was currently standing behind the shower curtain without a clue that he was about to be fucked into the wall.

Sure enough, Draco emitted a squeak of surprise when Harry threw back the shower curtain and stepped in to join him. Harry smirked just long enough for Draco to start to scowl before he leaned in and captured those scowling lips in a searing kiss. They opened beneath his very quickly, and Draco's tongue darted out to taste his own. Harry moaned at the feel of it, and a bit of the tension from his day bled off. Draco's hand reached down to grasp his aching hard-on, and a bit more did.

"Tough day, love?" Draco asked, breaking the kiss for a moment.

"You've no idea."

"What do you need?"

Harry's smile turned predatory. "I need to fuck you senseless," he said. "And I need you not to come, because I need to taste it when you do, and it's just not as good when I lick it off your hand instead of sucking it out of you."

Draco's whimper following that statement was the sexiest noise Harry had ever heard, and that was saying something considering how vocal the blond always was during sex.

"Does that sound all right to you, love?" Harry asked.

Apparently speechless, Draco just nodded. Harry leaned in to kiss him soundly again, then broke the kiss to turn his lover around. He reached down and ran his middle finger up the crack of Draco's ass until he felt the puckered flesh of his hole. Gently, he prodded forward, hoping Draco had already soaped himself up so that he wouldn't have to spend time doing so himself. Much to his delight, he clearly had.

Harry smiled again and leaned in to place hot, open-mouthed kisses to the back of Draco's very sensitive neck while his finger slid effortlessly into him. Draco moaned loudly at the dual sensations, and his ass clenched around the slim digit that was merely a teasing taste of what was soon to come. "More," he said breathlessly.

Still sucking on his lover's neck, alternating soft caresses and harsh love bites, Harry obliged, smoothly slipping a second finger in alongside the first. He scissored them inside, stretching Draco a bit. Without warning or prompting, he added a third finger, making Draco mewl in pleasure. "Ready, love?" he asked.

"Fuck yes!"

"Okay then." Harry removed his fingers and lined his cock up with the hole. In one smooth motion, he buried himself inside his lover.

"Oh _fuck!_" Draco screamed.

The feeling of Draco's soft channel surrounding him never failed to make Harry shiver in delight. He savored the sensation for a few seconds before making good on his plans to pound his lover into the wall. Withdrawing slowly, he smirked when Draco trembled in anticipation. It was the last slow motion Harry would make for some time.

He drove himself back into his lover, withdrew quickly, and pounded back in again. With remarkable stamina and self-control, he kept up a breakneck pace for almost ten minutes before feeling his balls start to tingle. Knowing he was seconds from coming, Harry somehow sped up even more, thrusting into Draco with all that he had each time. The extra force drew a cry of surprise from Draco and _almost_ pushed him over the edge. He only managed to hold on by sheer force of will, not wanting to disobey Harry's earlier directive not to come.

With a loud grunt, Harry came, pushing himself as deep as he could and feeling his cock spray once, twice… ultimately an even dozen times as he emptied himself inside his lover. Both boys were breathless by this time from the exertion of their fuck. Draco recovered fairly quickly, as his rampant need to come made itself even more clearly known, but it took a few minutes for Harry to get his breath back and summon enough willpower to withdraw from his lover. He reached over and turned off the water.

"Turn around, love," Harry said. "I need to suck you."

Draco turned quickly, his gorgeous cock standing straight up, as hard as it had ever been. Platinum curls surrounded the base of it, trimmed short just the way Harry liked best. Draco's balls were completely bare, and _extremely_ sensitive.

Harry leaned in to kiss Draco languidly, moving his tongue in his lover's mouth in an explicit parody of how he'd be moving it around his cock in a few moments. He reached down and cupped Draco's balls in his hand, tickling just behind them with a finger, driving the blond crazy with desire. He gasped. "I _need_ to come, Harry!" he said.

Breaking the kiss, Harry smiled at his lover. "You will, love," he promised. "And you'll do it in less than half a minute."

Far from being an affront to Draco's self-control, it was instead a testament to Harry's cock-sucking skill. True, Draco was already very worked up from the fuck they'd just had, but even without that, Harry could have made good on that promise. He was that good.

Harry dropped to his knees and licked Draco's cock from base to tip. He parted his lips and took in the head, licking the underside, and then slid his mouth down the shaft until his nose touched course pubic hair. He swallowed around the head, which was now lodged in his throat, and then pulled back off entirely, exposing the now thoroughly warm and wet cock to the cooler air. His hand came up to stroke it as he lowered his mouth to Draco's balls, kissing, licking, and suckling them for a few seconds before rising back up and swallowing his cock again.

While Harry did all this, Draco was whimpering helplessly. He knew he couldn't last longer than Harry had predicted, so he didn't try. Indeed, when the warm mouth engulfed his cock the second time, he cried out and came. The first shot went straight down Harry's throat; the rest pooled on his tongue as Harry had pulled back, needing, as he'd said earlier, to taste his prize. He loved the taste of Draco's come, and was ecstatic to be tasting it again now. It made the whole day worthwhile.

Swallowing everything his lover gave him, enjoying the aftertaste as much as the initial burst, Harry let the softening cock slip from his mouth and rose to his feet. He smiled at Draco's blissful face, happy he could make his lover feel so good. "I love you," he said softly.

Draco's eyes opened slowly. "Mmm…" he moaned in response, a smile on his face. "Love you too, babe."

Harry leaned in and kissed Draco again, luxuriating in the feel of the soft, pliant lips against his own. He opened his mouth and slid his tongue into his lover's mouth, lazily swiping it against Draco's. They kissed like that for a few minutes before separating.

"Shall we shower for real now, and then go out for dinner?" Harry asked.

"And then come back and go to bed, where I can feel you inside me again?" Draco asked in turn.

"That sounds wonderful, love."

And that's exactly what they did.

* * *

_**fin**_


End file.
